1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-operated devices, and in particular, to devices for use in facilitating the removal of meat from shellfish, such as crab.
2. Description of the Related Art
People have been eating shellfish for ages. Shellfish have exoskeletons or shells that encase the edible portions of the animal. The shells can be difficult to remove. As a result, people have been developing devices to facilitate the dressing, cooking and eating of shellfish for almost as long as they have eaten them. Typically, these devices include plier-type mechanisms with teeth to grip the often slippery portion of the shellfish being opened, and with elongated lever-arms to make cracking the shell easier.
For crabs and similar shellfish, the job of removing meat from the shell can be particularly difficult because the crabs' legs are long and relatively narrow. The nutcracker-type devices discussed above can be used, with which the shell is cracked sequentially along the length of the leg and is then broken along a lengthwise crack and the meat removed. In addition, picking tools have been developed to allow a person to reach into a partially cracked or un-cracked leg and remove meat therefrom.
With most or all of these tools, eating shellfish is still a time-consuming job.